


【Serard】Sergio's New Boyfriend

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forum, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Written in forum style. At the Real Madrid team dinner held by Sergio, Marcelo's Instagram livestream attracted lots of viewers. However, the sharp-eyed audience had realized…… Real Madrid Captain’s new boyfriend seemed inexplicably familiar.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	【Serard】Sergio's New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello this is Emma!  
> Lofter: Em._.ma  
> Weibo: Em_OvO

"How are you guys doing?" Marcelo greets the audience in the livestream loudly. "Today we’re having team dinner at Capi’s house!" The living room is full of the squad’s noisy chattering, so he turns the camera towards the kitchen instead. In the slightly dim lighting, Sergio is busy prepping snacks on the side of the kitchen island, a tall figure wraps his arms around his waist, affectionately resting his head on his shoulders. The other pecks the back of Sergio’s neck and whispers something into his ear; the Real Madrid Captain giggles and naturally leans into the embrace, turning to kiss him on the cheeks. "Can you guys see?" Marcelo smirks and zooms in on the camera. "That's Sergio's new boyfriend."

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Video Is it just me…… or does Sergio’s new boyfriend look oddly familiar??

[Comment 1] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

Yessss! The height difference, the hairstyle, all fit perfectly with…… *cough cough* Who wants to finish my sentence?

[Comment 2] _Love_Serard_

Me me me! Our Defender next door, Gerard Pique!

[Comment 3] _Anonymous User 2763045_

No way…… Stop over imagining. If it really was Gerard, they would’ve made it public a long time ago.

[Comment 4] _New to Football_._.

I’m new!! Can someone fill me in on this “Serard” thing? Thank you!!

[Comment 5] _Sese Come with Me_

Sergio Ramos Garcia, the open and enthusiastic Sevillian, Real Madrid's hot-blooded defender. Although Sergio doesn’t hold back when fighting, and tackles without blinking; there is no one better at acting cute than him (which you can see in OP’s video). Passionate about bullfighting and being adorable, he’s also great at singing. He sang the team anthem for the Spain’s National Team. Bernabéu’s scammer of love, runs his own ships by liking posts tagged with them on Instagram. Whether it’s with Luka or Cristiano, or even Leo Messi, as long as you can imagine it, our Captain has done it. At the age of 18, he was tricked into taking nudes by people with _bad_ intentions; but throughout his career, not only has he won the World Cup, Champion’s League, Supercopa de España, La Liga Champion, and Copa del Rey, even his pony has won the world championship. In conclusion, Sese is a little angel, who’s both beautiful and cute, and he should come with me.

[Comment 6] _Geri Come with Me_

Gerard Piqué Bernabéu, the rich and handsome Catalan, Barcelona’s legendary ”striker”. Gerard has an excellent sense for business and actually graduated from Harvard’s Business School. He’s successful in various industries: e-sports, food, energy drinks, real esatate, etc. But this forever-Blaugrana, six-feet-four, blue-eyed man born with Bernabéu in his name is most well-known for his pranks. Driver’s license being revoked, forgetting his key code, bumping into the rear-view mirror, bickering on Twitter, bullying Leo, setting the Coach’s motorcycle on fire… There are only things that you can't even think of, but not what he hasn’t done. Although he did stir up a bunch of silly things, as a Froward-want-to-be, his performance on the pitch remains outstanding. Not only does he need to stop the opponent, but also keep an eye on senior undercover spy Lenglet. In conclusion, Geri is a fluffy bear, who’s both happy and silly, and he should come with me.

[Author] _Serard For Life_

The two of you above have very couple-like answers…… Geri and Sese have never forgotten their original purpose, even during El Clásicos. Trying to tear each other’s throats out all while wearing matching boots. Other people shake hands and squeeze shoulders, but Gerard always caresses _all the way_ from Sergio’s ears down to the back of his neck, clearly giving sexual hints okay? ! Sese only high-fives his teammates, but has repeatedly tried to melt himself into Gerard's arms (the exact same thing as the video!). Not to mention the National Team. The whole España squad has uniform cleats, but the two♂of♂them♂have different ones that MATCH. Diego Costa once said, don’t be fooled by Gerard and Sergio trying to kill each other during games, the two are best of friends off the pitch and are super close. Mailing tickets to each other, posting pictures of one another on Instagram and Twitter, La Liga officials adding hearts to the photos of them of making edits, Sese liking the posts tagged “Serard”, etc. Lots of scattered little signs.

[Comment 7] _New to Football_._.

OMGGG Thank you all! Add me to the Serard ship!

[Comment 8] _Ramos is Biased_

@ _Author_ You forgot about the 2010 World Cup; where Pique injured his head and Sergio ditched the _BALL_ , stopping immediately to pet his hair and comfort him. In the recent Real Madrid match, he knocked into Casemiro during a corner kick; the other was rolling on the ground in pain. Our aspired-attacker didn’t even notice until he was the penalty box, all the way across the pitch, and didn’t see #14! His mid-fielder almost got a concussion from that clash, but the _responsible_ RM Captain just shrugged without an apology!!

[Comment 9] _Love_Serard_

AHAHAHA! Double-standard master Sergio Ramos. Above comment, you sound indeed very upset lol. Stand up for Case x1

[Comment 10] _Anonymous User 3154028_

Stand up for Case x2

[Comment 11] _Anonymous User 2763045_

I don’t ship Serard…… But, stand up for Case x3

[Comment 12] _Croatian Sweetheart_

It was obvious that Ramos didn’t notice. @ _Ramos is Biased_ He was so far away when he found out, plus Modric did comfort you.

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Soooo…… Was that Gerard in the video? Marcelo’s camera skills sucks; it’s so dark and he didn’t even turn on the flash!

[Comment 14] _Anonymous User 1241687_

Sese would probably beat him to death if he had the flash on。。。Also it’s kinda suspicious that he talked about his boyfriend but didn’t say who it was. Gerard also didn’t tweet anything for the past few days, but was seen at the airport, maybe he went to Madrid?

[Comment 15] _Geri Come with Me_

He was coming to see me okay! ?

[Comment 16] _It Wasn’t My Fault_

You gotta be able to fight Sergio to say that. Last time he fought the entire Barca squad all by himself. Bringing down Puyol, the Goal Keeper, every Forward, Mid-fielder, and Defender; oh, also all the players from Real Madrid who were trying to hold him back. He only left until Pique got involved. And didn’t forget to shove Xavi before heading off the pitch.

[Comment 17] _Sese Come with Me_

@ _It Wasn’t My Fault_ I want to know… What did you go through to come up with that user name? ? Hey if @ _Geri Come with Me_ can’t win a fight against Sergio, how about, Sergio just come with me! !

[Comment 18] _It Wasn’t My Fault_

No, you don’t. You gotta get through Pique to get Sergio. And we all know; the Barcelona defender is no easy target.

[Comment 19] _I Love Ice Bathes_

@ _Sese Come with Me_ Pique once faced all the fans booing at Camp Nou just to defend the Real Madrid Captain, aka his “death rival”. If you kidnap Sergio you might get lots of colour Catalan comments on Twitter, as well as collect a full edition of swear words in Andaluz.

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Looking at the comments, does everybody agree it was Geri?

[Comment 21] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGG Holy $*#@ so this is official? ! Marcelo I love you! ! ! Video

Light flakes of snow danced outside the window. Marcelo grins and winks at the camera, making a "hush" gesture mischievously. In front of the elegant French window, Sergio’s wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and snuggling in someone's arms; the person behind him completely focused on playing with his fluffy hair. Marcelo's camera is against the light, facial features couldn’t be distinguished amongst the blurry shadows, but no one missed the soft and intimate "Sese". Comments instantly flushed over the livestream, "Capi," Benzema calls out to him with a hint of tease in his voice, "I thought you don’t like being hugged?" "Who said that?" Sergio snorts coldly, then begins wiggling and rubbing in the embrace happily like a kitten, "He’s so warm." The person behind chuckles and holds him tighter, then squishes his cheek playfully.

[Comment 22] _Ramos is Biased_

In the entire world。。。Other than Gerard Pique, who gets to call Ramos “Sese” and not get killed?

[Comment 23] _New to Football_._.

Wow exclusive nicknames, YESSS! Sese and his new boyfriend are so cute QAQ

[Comment 24] _Sese Come with Me_

Sese is so afraid of cold omg. Look at him wrapped in thick scarf gloves and hat during training, and the sweater paws! So so cute UwU… Now his bf spoils him with cuddles, just perfect! !

[Comment 25] _Love_Serard_

Serard is REAL! ! I’m falling head over heels. Thank you Marce.

[Author] _Serard For Life_

@ _Sese Come with Me_ So sis you are okay with Sese marrying Gerard now?

[Comment 27] _Sese Come with Me_

*cough cough* Who said Sese’s the bottom? A muscular, heavily-tattooed, vicious defender like Sergio, no way he’s the bottom.

[Comment 28] _Geri Come with Me_

Okay Sergio is fearless on the pitch, but I bet he’s sweet and soft in bed…… Geri’s height and d*ck size towers him completely. Look at how coquettish he is in the video, he’s definitely not the top.

[Comment 29] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

@ _Sese Come with Me_ Preach! ! I bet Sergio would even stand up to applaud you. A cool and awesome captain like Sergio would never be topped by a silly bear.

[Comment 30] _It Wasn’t My Fault_

So…… We all agree that Sergio’s boyfriend is Pique now?

[Author] _Serard For Life_

I just realized, some of you, have quite interesting usernames hey?

[Comment 32] _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_

@ _Bear-Hitting Defender_ Babe I dare you to say that again.

[Author] _Serard For Life_

? ? ?

[Comment 34] _Sese Come with Me_

? ? ?

[Comment 35] _Anonymous User 9356700_

? ? ?

[Comment 36] _Geri Come with Me_

? ? ?

[Comment 37] _Anonymous User 1241687_

? ? ?

[Comment 38] _Anonymous User 2763045_

? ? ?

[Comment 39] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

? ? ?

[Comment 40] _New to Football_._.

? ? ?

[Comment 41] _Love_Serard_

? ? ?

[Comment 42] _Anonymous User 3154028_

? ? ?

[Comment 43] _Love_Serard_

Ba………Babe? ?

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Bear…… Bear-Hitting……Defender? ?

[Comment 45] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

Tall, rich…… handsome…… Catalan? ?

[Comment 46] _Serard For Life_

I think we just revealed a world-shocking secret…………

[Comment 47] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

FUCK YOU Gerard Pique!!! You got new balls or what? !

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Wow。。。First hand fights。。。*Getting my popcorn and folding chairs out

[Comment 49] _I Love Ice Baths_

@ _Bear-Hitting Defender_ Capi…… You just exposed yourself *Ready to watch live domestic violence

[Comment 50] _Ronaldo’s Girlfriend_

CRIS? ! ? Cristiano? ? Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro? ? ? Bebe? ! !

[Comment 51] _I Love Ice Baths_

@ _Ronaldo’s Girlfriend_ Wow you’re surprisingly familiar with my full name…… Hi? ? Urm… I already have a Bebe.

[Comment 52] _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_

Sese…… don’t be mad pls? @ _Bear-Hitting Defender_

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Wow, never thought my dream would come true one day! Presidente comfort your wife right now! ! !

[Comment 54] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

First of all, I’m _not_ his wife; OP watch your mouth or I’ll report you. Secondly, @ _Ramos is Biased_ Case I didn’t! I didn’t even see you, plus it was such a light knock, and you weren’t even bleeding! Luka can be my eyewitness. @ _Croatian Sweetheart_ Thirdly, @ _It Wasn’t My Fault_ My boyfriend is not Pique. Watch your mouth or I will break your legs on Monday. Fourth of all, the one so-called Ronaldo’s Girlfriend, just based on your username alone, La Pulga next door can nutmeg you five times in a row. Lastly, Gerard Pique fuck you! ! !

[Comment 55] _Sese Come with Me_

Sese check out my username! How about you come with me! ! I’ll buy you paella hehe

[Comment 56] _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_

No! He can only like the paella that I make! Also who said you can call him Sese? !

[Comment 57] _Livestream Hotline_

@ _Sese Come with Me_ What you can’t see is, Pique is whining loudly at his phone screen.

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Oooo the BEST streamer!! Marce can you please go Live in their bedroom (Hey

[Comment 59] _Geri Come with Me_

Bedroom livestream +1 Want to see Geri’s d*ck

[Comment 60] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

Hey watch it.

[Comment 61] _Anonymous User 3154028_

Oooh getting possessive

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Oooh getting possessive

[Comment 63] _I Love Ice Baths_

Oooh getting possessive

[Comment 64] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

Oooh getting possessive

[Comment 65] _Love_Serard_

Oooh getting possessive

[Comment 66] _Livestream Hotline_

Oooh getting possessive

[Comment 67] _Geri Come with Me_

Ahhhhh this is sooo awesome! ! Re-watched the video twice and Geri has gentle written all over him

[Comment 68] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

Nonsense! Who said you can call him Geri? !

[Comment 69] _It Wasn’t My Fault_

Wow Capi you really gotta get this possessiveness thing under control

[Comment 70] _Livestream Hotline_

Eheehee ~ Two am tonight, I’ll be bringing the scenes live from Gerard & Sergio’s bedroom! ! See y’all there!

[Comment 71] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

Oh also, @ _Geri Come with Me_ you haven’t even seen all of him, okay?

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Huh……? @ _Bear-Hitting Defender_ So you have then? ? Ooooo :3

[Comment 73] _Bear-Hitting Defender_

。。。I’m gonna stop talking. Bye. @ _Livestream Hotline_ Marcelo if you don’t want to get killed, you better not do sh*t like this.

[Comment 74] _Anonymous User 9254027_

AHAHAHA How is Marcelo still alive omg

[Comment 75] _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_

@ _Bear-Hitting Defender_ Please don’t be mad Capi… I’m always all yours hehe

[Comment 76] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

Wow~ Gerard is so good at the sweet talking! The “Sese” and “Capi” come so naturally

[Comment 77] _Ramos is Biased_

LOL you definitely haven’t witnessed Sergio calling Pique in the dressing room. On the outside he always pretends to hate him, but then he f*cked the rival defender behind our back

[Comment 78] _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_

*Tongue clicks* Casemiro what makes you think that your Capi f*cked me and not the other way around?

[Comment 79] _Geri Come with Me_

Yes yes! Geri is definitely the top

[Comment 80] _Croatian Sweetheart_

Actually Capi said that himself……

[Comment 82] _I Love Ice Baths_

Yeah……… @ _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_ He also said, you feel “nice and soft”

[Comment 83] _Tall, Rich, Handsome Catalan_

Oh really? ? Sese?

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Why do I feel like。。。Geri’s tone sounds so dangerous? Wait who is actually on top?

[Comment 84] _Anonymous User 9254027_

@ _Livestream Hotline_ Waiting for the livestream!

[Comment 85] _Love_Serard_

@ _Livestream Hotline_ Waiting for the livestream +1 !

[Author] _Serard For Life_

Where is he……?

[Comment 87] _Livestream Hotline_

Video F*ck Sergio is gonna _kill_ me. Bye everyone!

Gerard is standing by the couch and mumbling something to Cristiano grumpily, while Sergio seems to be a little drunk and tries to climb all over him staggeringly. Benzema whistled exaggeratingly, "Look, look! Sergio is heading to Pique." Gerard subconsciously holds him and sits down on the couch; the Sevillian immediately straddles him dazedly. He sits in Gerard’s lap, rubs their foreheads together like a kitten, and hugs his neck contently. "Hi Baby Koala." The Barcelona defender ruffles his hair loose, then gently flicks the tip of his nose, "Sleepy?" The teammates in the background start screaming and jeering. Sergio frowns in dissatisfaction, and buries his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck. Cristiano starts wheezing, "Help! Somebody get them a room. We're all going blind." The Catalan rolls his eyes at the restless Real Madrid idiots, and holds Sergio up in front of him and heads upstairs.

[Comment 88] _Sese Come with Me_

Woah is it too late to change my mind。。。Sese doesn’t look like the top at all now

[Comment 89] _Ramos is Biased_

Hey! Pique is taking advantage of him. You gotta believe in out Captain!

"Maybe Pique’s just… Really soft I guess?" Listening to Sergio’s low whimpers, Casemiro glances at his teammates desperately, and Marcelo nods in sadness. What they don't know is that Gerard is pressing down their captain while whispering to comfort him, just so Sergio wouldn’t burst into tears. One of his legs is pulled high on Gerard's shoulder, the angle allowing the Catalan to thrust in way too deep. His hard erection embeds hotly inside him, stretching out all the little creases. The wet and soft walls tremble and clench around him. "You're on top, hmm?" Gerard leans down, rubbing the tips of their noses together and whispered teasingly, "Does it feel good to ‘fuck’ me?" The Real Madrid captain chokes back a sob and buries his head in his neck. The end of Sergio's sweet and trembling moans is raised, soft voice sounds like he’s being bullied into something that he actually enjoys; the deliberately suppressed hums and pants mixed with sobs and begs for Gerard. Marcelo listens and couldn’t help blushing. He definitely didn't expect the captain to be this cute in bed. Real Madrid’s whole squad is overhearing their captain begging in his fuzzy Southern accent through the wall. This is way too much…… "Little bit to the left, Geri." Sergio’s whispered request made every teammate’s face darken, "Maybe it's just…" Cristiano clears his throat, "Pique has ridiculously long limbs, they have to get creative so he can fit on the bed?" The teammates look at each other, and think it makes some sense. However, the next words completely destroyed them. "Slow down……" The Sevillian whimpered softly; they couldn’t hear what Gerard said, but his muffled voice comforting and low. "So... So Capi is..." Benzema looks around the room in horror, and Modric covers his mouth. "Please don’t finish that."

Sergio really is a mess right now. He’s not sure where Geri got the idea from, but he’s currently grinding right into his sensitive spot, the continuous pleasure is numbing him like tiny electric shocks. The lack of friction makes his walls pulse and squeeze unsatisfied, but the feeling of his prostate being constantly assaulted made him dizzy. "Stop playing……" He mumbles and shoves Gerard's chest gently, but the other just insists on drawing small circles right against the spot, the excessive amount of pressure is starting to make his lower tummy hurt. "Enough already Geri……" "Shhh," Gerard kisses his forehead, "They can hear you." He finally picks up the speed like the past, Sergio can feel the raised veins pulsing seamlessly inside him. Gerard squishes his cheek right before his orgasm, "Don’t come." The Sevillian sobbed aggrievedly, barely holding back the hot liquid threatening to spill out. Gerard doesn’t grip the base of his cock like the usual, but just gives him a reminder from time to time; the blue-eyed Spaniard watches as Sergio writhes and tries to grind against him, can't help feeling a little smug. Regardless of the other's complaints, he props up his arm and leaves Sergio, taking away the only bit of friction. Sergio throbbing erection drips pitifully, and the grumpy Defender is only soft and pliant in bed. Sergio can barely hold it any longer. The soft flesh twitches and suckles around Gerard’s scorching hot member desperately. He gathers the last bit of his strength, wrapping his thighs around Gerard's waist and pulls him close. "Uh uh," The Catalan smacks his lips disapprovingly, "Not yet." Sergio immediately begs him, "I’m sorry..." He blinks his sweet warm brown eyes flatteringly, "Geri……" Gerard sighs and wraps his throbbing erection in his hand; it’s clear that Sergio is indeed, very good at being cute. "Sese," Gerard lowers his head and kisses his tear-stained eyelashes. "Still wanna be on top?" Sergio snorts coldly, "You just wait. I'm gonna beat you to death tomorrow."

[Author] _Serard For Life_

@ _Livestream Hotline_ Where’s the promised livestream? ! Greedy streamer good stuff needs to be shared amongst people! !

[Comment 91] _Livestream Hotline_

Erm…… After Capi’s iron-fist treatment and Pique’s… words of threat, I should be a better person and keep the video to myself. Stuff like this, just use your imagination.

[Comment 92] _Pique & Ramos Forever_

That’s just unfair! At least tell us who’s on top :P

[Comment 93] _Livestream Hotline_

Video Here just figure it out yourselves

Marcelo opens the bedroom door carefully and tip-toes into the room with Cristiano. The ball of blanket on the bed snores softly, so they yank the curtains open. Gerard has one arm under Sergio’s neck, the other splays on across his stomach and hugs him loosely. Their captain, upper body bare (they prefer not to think about the bottom half), has his head rested on Gerard’s chest, and grumbles dissatisfiedly. Gerard moves his hand up to Sergio’s face and shields him from the dazzling sunlight, whispers something to comfort him, then frowns and blinks his blue eyes lazily. "It’s s early in the morning, what the hell are you doing?", hearing Marcelo’s mischievous laugh, he questions unhappily, but keeps his voice low. Cristiano takes the phone over, zooming in on the fresh hickey on the side of Sergio's neck, and then moving it to the teeth mark on Gerard’s collarbone. "Tsk tsk." The Portuguese striker smacks his lips teasingly, watching as Gerard turns his face to kiss Sergio’s forehead. "Stop filming already." The Spaniard blocks the camera with his free hand grumpily. Only the soft sound of kissing remains on the pitch-black screen.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to switch things up a little this week & have some fun with this work (I think I had way too much lol). I hope you guys enjoyed this, because it took me SOOO long! The silly formatting😑 Let's see if you guessed the players who are "hiding" amongst the regular usernames! Hint: there are seven ;)


End file.
